The present invention relates to a head drive mechanism associated with a disk drive device.
Electronic still video cameras are designed so that magnetic heads are used for recording or reproducing video signals onto or from video floppy disk (magnetic disks). While the magnetic disk is not rotated, it may be deformed if the magnetic head is kept abutting against the magnetic disk. Thus, the known practice is to detach (i.e., disengage) the magnetic head from the magnetic disk.
Conventionally, an actuator or the like has been employed to detach the magnetic head from the magnetic disk.
However, a disadvantage pertaining to the use of such an actuator for moving the magnetic head by moving the carriage itself is that the disk drive device tends to become complicated in construction and also costly because additional component parts are required.